


I [Hate] You

by sailor_pansexual



Series: ☆ She-Ra Smut Collection ☆ [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Heavy Angst, In Both Chapters, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Vanilla Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: But then Catra slips a third finger into her, and…Catra knows that she’s not treating Adora gently. She’s not acting like she’s untouchable. Catra knows better than anyone that Adora’s not some God on Etheria.[Angsty smut fic]
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: ☆ She-Ra Smut Collection ☆ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555072
Comments: 17
Kudos: 251





	1. Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Both chapters contain explicit sexual content!!

How she had gotten into this situation, Adora wasn’t sure. One minute, she was stripping out of her jacket and into her pajamas, and the next Catra was holding her down against her bed.

_Just earlier that day, the two had crossed paths in an entirely different way. Such is war, Adora told herself. As much as she was angry at her friend for her life choices as of late, she couldn’t help but be saddened by the fact that they were enemies. She didn’t want to fight Catra._

Now, Adora clenched her teeth as she looked down at Catra, who now knelt between her legs, one hand on each knee to keep them spread wide open. Annoyingly, the feline was still fully clothed, a contradiction for Adora, who had been stripped down to nothing but her underwear. Catra eyes the fabric disdainfully.

"You're so boring, Adora.” She sighs, curling a finger under the waistband. "Even surrounded by all these princesses, and you still wear your typical clothes? I mean seriously. Boyshorts?"

"Fuck you." Adora grunts; she doesn't need this. Not now. “And you’re surrounded by the Horde, and you’re still a coward.” The brunettes face changes into one the blonde can’t read.

She’s never not been able to know what her friend—her enemy—was thinking. The feline stands, dusting off her legs.

_The frown on her face looks wrong, like someone painted it on her, but it's something Adora has become familiar with since they parted ways all those months ago. Catra's rough, serious personality is not all there is to her. It's an image she projects, sometimes, when she's not in the presence of someone completely and utterly contemptible. Adora thinks she should be honored she should be counted among the few who gets to see the force captain for what she is, but then she remembers that Catra isn’t hers anymore. She’s with the bad guys. The villains._

“Is that how you were taught to address to a force captain?” Catra asks, mustering up all the condescension in her tone she can. It only falls a little flat.

“So what if it is? Everything I was taught was a lie.” Adora scoffs. “Everything you were taught, too. I know you know that, so why? Why do you still follow them?” Catra glares at her; a warning. But Adora keeps going. “Catra. I know there’s good in you. I’ve known you longer than anyone else. I know you better than anyone else. So please. Listen to me.”

Without a second warning, Catra grabs her by the hair, clenching her fist and tugging hard. Adora can’t stop herself hissing in pain. She looks up at Catra, eyes half-scrunched closed in a wince.

“So what if it is all a lie. I’ve told you before. don’t care. If you’re going to abandon our dream, then I’ll just have to live it out myself.” Catra says matter-of-factly.

"I thought we were supposed to live it out together?" Adora responds.

"I thought so too." Catra's eyes narrow, yet Adora can see the pain behind them. Catra tightens her grip on Adora’s hair and uses the force to push the blonde onto the bed behind her. She hates to use sex as an outlet for something they should really talk out, but she doesn't recoil when Catra pulls her into a fierce, cutting kiss.

Catra nips Adora's lips open, just the slightest touch from the tip of her tooth enough to draw blood. Adora knows better than to fight this, so she opens her mouth willingly, lets Catra take control here.

Adora doesn't dare, not this time, because Catra has plunged her hand beneath her boyshorts and started teasing the outside of her sex. Adora moans into the brunette’s mouth and, encouraged, Catra pushes against it harder.

"That's what I like to hear," she says when she finally, abruptly pulls away to allow Adora some air.

Adora groans, finding herself unable to form a coherent sentence; she fears what might come out instead.  
Adora grits her teeth, manages to force out, "Is that all you’ve got, Catra?"  
Catra brushes her thumb across Adora's clit and Adora shoots forward on reflex.

She doesn't even need to look at Catra to sense her smirk. "Is that an attempt to make me feel bad, princess? Bold.” Catra continues where she left off, as if no words ever crossed her.

Adora spits a curse and grabs onto Catra, raking her nails across Catra's back through the thin fabric of her shirt, satisfied when Catra growled in response and started pumping her fingers even harder. Her fingers are longer than Adora’s and it’s different when it’s somebody else doing it, and not you; there’s this unpredictability, the tremble of not-knowing what the other was going to do that makes every motion just a bit more satisfying. The truth is, Catra is good at this, or at least good at knowing what Adora needs (perhaps a result of the years they spent together growing up), and Adora’s struggling to keep anything close to her usual composure. Back at the Horde, she was commended on such in fighting. A stone face thy would throw off even the most dangerous princess. Here however, she’s up against no princess.

_Now, she herself is the princess._

Adora thanks the stars Catra was willing to retract her claws. If the feline hadn’t, she could only imagine the pain that would follow. Though more than anything, she wondered why Catra wouldn’t want to hurt her. She was being rough with Adora. Yet in each movement and action, there was a certain aspect of the old Catra. Adora pushed this thought down: she didn’t have the energy.

 _All of this (not_ this _this, but this fighting between them that had lasted so long) was all Catra’s fault. Catra knows the Horde is bad, and yet…_

Adora’s scrambling for a good grip, digs her nails into Catra’s shoulder and Catra jumps. “Fuck. What’re you trying to do?”

“Just returning the favor.” Adora fires back. Memories of a fight from what seemed like a lifetime ago flash through Catra’s mind. She grits her teeth and Adora still, through everything, manages a smile. “What? Guilty or something?”

“Shut the fuck up, Adora.” She grunts. Adora didn’t get to get power over her. Not here. Not now.

“Another peep and you’ll regret it.” She was growled, pressing Adora into the bed with her hips. A sudden surge hits Adora at the sound of it. Adora wants to go harder, wants to go faster, wants to make Catra feel at least a sliver of the feelings she’s caused in Adora over these past few months.

But then Catra slips a third finger into her, and…

Catra knows that she’s not treating Adora gently. She’s not giving her space, and sure as hell’s not acting like she’s untouchable. Catra knows better than anyone that Adora’s not some God on Etheria. She’s fucking the blonde, and hard, pounding inside of her with a slick, quick rhythm, with no trace of the grace one should treat a princess. She’s fucking the other with force, her thumb hitting Adora’s clit with every stroke, her other hand holding Adora in place by her stomach so she can’t move, even if she wanted to, tracing her rough tonge across one of Adora’s nipples and Adora knows she’s not going to be able to hold out.

She can already feel the tension mounting inside of her, the heat settling low in her abdomen, can feel herself clenching around Catra’s fingers, and she can’t do anything else anymore, all she can do is grab onto Catra. She grabs onto Catra and digs in and closes her eyes and clenches her teeth and waits, trembling, the inevitable bearing down on her.

And then Catra moves her mouth up, licking a trail up Adora’s neck to her ear, grabbing at her head to pull her down so Adora gets the full effect of that husky whisper, “Did you ever think you’d do this?”

Adora bites down on her lip so roughly she tastes a bit of blood. “Catra…”  
Catra swallows hard; Adora feels it, pressed close up to her. “I never thought it’d be like this.” Adora barely holds back a moan. “But you left.” Catra spits. She sighs—takes a deep breath. “I want to watch you come,” she mumbles, all at once, the words coming out in a jumble.

And Adora realizes, with just that one simple sentence, that Catra, with all of her edges, even with her hand moving like that, is… nervous. Catra, even with nearly three digits deep inside Adora and her mouth all over the blonde’s body, is still tentative. Careful. Could she think that Adora’s going to turn back, somehow?

Catra knows what Adora needs, but, Adora realizes, even though she’s riding Catra’s fingers, even though Catra’s the one whispering in her ear, that she’s still in complete control.

That’s what puts her over the edge.

Her head presses deep into the bedsheets behind her as she comes undone with a silent scream. She grabs onto Catra’s back, pulling the feline down on top of her as she works her way through her climax.

Adora prides herself on being energized after a session with her hand—she knows it tires most. As it turns out, actual sex worked the same way for her. With Catra’s guard down, she takes the moment to flip their positions.

“I’m not done with you yet, Kitten.”


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to ‘Nobody’ By Mitski while writing this. I recommend listening to it!!!

“I’m not done with you yet, Kitten.”

Adora dipped her head down to Catra’s as emphasis to her bold statement. Adora bent to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. The lip lock contradicted their previous ones, yet neither of them seemed to care. Every second that their skin touched, they were flooded with intense feelings that made Adora dizzy. Her hands moved over the other’s soft body, determined on reacquainting themselves with her curves and committing them to memory.  
“I missed you.” Catra whispered as Adora pressed little kisses along her neck.

_In the earlier days since Adora left, the two shared moments together here and there. They were both desperate to reconnect the bond they once shared. But Catra always denied missing the blonde. Adora didn’t want to believe her friend. Now, she saw that was a facade, too._

In response to the soft words, Adora nibbles on Catra’s neck, slow. A very uncharacteristic giggle escaped Catra's lips and Adora froze. It was easy to pretend this was the same Catra she had once loved so dearly.

_She... had loved Catra._

Sensing the other's discomfort, Catra arched her back invitingly and batted her eyelashes. Gingerly, Adora trailed her fingers along the delicate fur on Catra's ribs, just below the band of her bra.  
“Don’t be so scared, Catra.” She practically squirmed below Adora’s fingertips. “Just let go.”

Catra’s eyes slowly closed and her mouth parted open as Adora’s hands moved to palm her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Catra just about melted under her warm hands. A soft mewl slipped past her lips when Adora ran her fingers over her nipples. Adora used to spend hours touching her body, hypnotized by the myriad of sounds she would make, losing her mind in the love that they shared. 

_She used to pretend they were just messing around. As friends do, she said. She fooled even herself, if seemed._

Adora readjusted herself over Catra, slipping one thigh between the other’s parted legs and against her crotch. She shouldn’t have been surprised when Catra ground her hips in an unsteady rhythm, hot and soaking wet against her bare skin. A fresh wave of arousal washed over the two of them. She had always relished slow, sensual love making, while Catra was her polar opposite. It never failed to drive her wild.  
Feeling brave, one of her hands ghosted along her ribs and the dip of her waist and the soft fur of her hips until she reached the top of her panties, while the other ventured beneath the band of her bra. 

“Adora, please…” Catra sighed brokenly as Adora rubbed circles directly over the tender skin of her breast.

“Please what?” She hooked her finger under the elastic of Catra’s panties and snapped it against her skin. Adora could practically taste the other's frustration as she grunted. Catra winced.

“Please fuck me.” Adora smiled. She reluctantly removed her hands from the other’s body so as to steady herself on her elbows, leaning over Catra. “Not yet.” she whispered breathily against her ear. A soft noise of contentment left Catra’s lips when Adora licked a long stripe along her neck.

Her Catra had always been rough and demanding. So when she just nodded and tilted her head in order to give Adora easier access, the blonde felt her heart pull. 

“You’re so good.” Adora purred, echoing what Catra used to whisper in her ear. “So ready for me.” One of her hands reached between their bodies, down over Catra’s abdomen, moving steadily between her legs. Catra whined low in her throat when she lazily rubbed two fingers over her soaked panties. She was enjoying herself and Adora couldn’t keep her eyes off of her.

 _She looked so beautiful._

She couldn’t keep teasing Catra when she was acting like this, no matter how much she wanted to. Adora slipped her hand into the other’s panties and between her wet lips. Her breath hitched as Adora’s fingers slid down her folds and along the sides of her clit to just barely tease at her entrance. She quickly pulled her hand back to admire her glistening fingers before licking them clean.

While it wasn’t the best tasting thing she’s put in her mouth, it was certainly better than the ration bars she grew up on. Besides, Catra’s wide-eyed  
expression made it worth it. Leaning down, she gave a small peck to Catra’s nose. She made her way down, positioning herself over her prize.

“Adora please.”

Her face pressed closer to her, briefly touching her clit with the nip of her nose while her tongue teased around her entrance. She could feel her eyes on her and it turned her on so much it hurt.  
“Tell me what you want, Kitten.”  
She licked her hand clean, then slowly teased the same two fingers around Catra’s entrance. 

Catra’s voice broke in a plea. “Get inside me already.”

Her fingers slid into the other woman’s warmth torturously slow, entranced by the way she took them in inch by inch. Her lips found Catra’s clit while her fingers pumped slowly in and out of her, loving the sounds Catra was making. Catra nearly screamed when her fingers curled inside her. A dangerous thought graced Adora’s mind.

“Careful, Kitten. One loud sound and the entire royal guard will be at my door.” She looked up to find Catra’s eyes wide in a shocked expression. Adora smirked.  
Suddenly feeling the urge to kiss her again, she lifted herself upwards, fingers still inside Catra. She had the most beautiful look on her face, eyes half lidded and lips parted. 

“Adora I’m close. I… please—“

“Then do it. Cum for me.” This was all Catra needed. With a scream, she threw her head back. Her body was tightening and untightening as she rode out her climax. In that moment, Adora came to a conclusion herself.

_She acts so tough. Nowadays more so than ever. All of this, but deep inside, she’s the same Catra she fell in love with._

“Adora?” Both girls made terrified eye contact at a strange voice. Catra nearly jumped off the bed and hid out of sight from where the voice came from. “I’m coming in.” The door opened to reveal Glimmer, pajamas on, a scared look on her face.

“I... I can explain everything, Glimmer. I—“

“You can? Adora I don't know what you’re talking about. How could you explain a Horde attack?” Adora’s heart dropped. A Horde attack?

The atmosphere shifted in the room. “A... what?” Glimmer moved close to Adora’s bed, and the blonde quickly pulled up the covers.

“The Horde, Adora. I just got word that they attacked a small village way too close to Brightmoon. My mother called an emergency meeting.”

Adora’s head was spinning. She hoped this didn’t mean what she thought it did. “Is the village…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish her words.

“It’s been destroyed. It’s people… they’re…” Glimmer broke down.

“Glimmer, I…” The princess in the doorway wiped away a tear from her cheek.

“Please get dressed. We need you in the meeting room, okay?” Adora could only nod. Turning slowly, Glimmer closed the door behind her.

The room was silent for too long. The movement next to her bed. “Adora, I—“

“You were distracting me.” No emotion was able to provide Catra with indication on Adora’s emotions. This being the case, she knew exactly what Adora was thinking.

“It’s not like that. I—“

“Yes it is, Catra. You and I both know it is.” Catra moved onto the bed, reaching out for Adora. She needed to ground them both. To know Adora was really there despite the situation. “Don’t touch me!” Catra pulled her arm away.

“I didn’t think it’d turn out like... this. I didn’t want to…” Her words faded. Tears formed in Adora’s eyes. She made a noise of pure anguish that shattered Catra’s heart.

“You didn’t want to have sex. And here I thought you were back to normal.” Catra’s face changed.

“Wait. Me back to normal?” Adora looked up at her, surprised at the sudden anger in the feline’s eyes. “I’m not the one who abandoned her whole life. Her friends. Who abandoned me.” Tears were steadily flowing from both their eyes. Both were harshly reminded that they couldn’t be together.

_They were enemies. At opposite sides of a war. They’re not lovers. And they were fools to think they could be._

“Get out.” Catra just smiled and shook her head in disbelief. Nevertheless, she stood up and gathered her clothes from around the floor. As she pulled them on, Adora avoided looking at her.

“Princess?” Catra called from the windowsill. Adora still wouldn’t look. “I love you.”

Adora felt her blood boil at the soft remark, so full of sincerity and adoration. No. Catra couldn’t do this. Not again. Adora wasn’t going to be fooled by her enemy. Not... not again.

”Get the fuck out. Before I make you regret it.” The feline looked into her eyes, and her heart broke all over again. Catra looked at the floor and smiled sadly.

”Bye, Adora.” With her words, she jumped out of the window, allowing the calm night to swallow her.

Adora wiped a tear from her cheek. She didn’t have time to cry. She had a meeting to attend.

She had the Horde to defeat.

She had Catra to defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Any Comments / Kudos are HIGHLY appreciated! (≧∀≦)/♥︎
> 
> I read all comments! Thank you so much for all the kind words from my past works! ♡


End file.
